Lika-Liku Ujian
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Setidaknya mereka tidak mengandalkan contekan. Atau teman yang mendadak tuli. [Indo!AU, jayus.]


Lika-Liku Ujian.

Summary: Setidaknya mereka tidak mengandalkan contekan. Atau teman yang mendadak tuli. [Indo!AU]

 **Lika-Liku Ujian.**

[Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.]

 _No profit gained. No law copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but story._

.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo(s), Indo!AU, Ujian!AU, EYD 404 not found, diksi hilang, humor kriuk, jayus akut, random sangadh, etc.

.

 **Enjoy!**

 _KRIIING!_

Bel pertanda selesainya ujian berbunyi nyaring. Di telinga siswa, bel tersebut memiliki beragam definisi. Ada yang memekik panik, kemudian segera menggarap soal-soal kosong dengan asal. Ada juga yang menghela napas lega karena sudah tidak perlu berhadapan dengan angka-angka. Atau cahaya istimewa. Atau _tubulus kontotus distal_. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada UU no. 39 tahun 1999 tentang HAM.

Pengawas ujian pun segera bergerak cepat menunaikan kewajibannya. Beliau segera mengambil soal sepaket dengan lembar jawabannya. Kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam amplop coklat, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Para siswa di ruangan tersebut hanya menatap kosong setengah tak bernyawa. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa siswa mulai bergerak keluar kelas menikmati waktu istirahat yang berharga.

"Haah... Akhirnya!" Kayano Kaede memekik bahagia. Tangan direntangkan ke atas, kemudian mulai merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kemudian ekspresi gadis tersebut berubah drastis. "Serius, soal macam apa barusan?" rutukan batinnya ikut bocor-bocor.

Kanzaki Yukiko yang masih duduk manis tepat di belakang sang gadis pemilik surai sewarna daun muda yang terpapar sinar mentari pagi tersenyum maklum. Bahu diangkat kecil, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kayano. "Entahlah. Siapa pun guru yang membuat soal fisika barusan pasti nggak baca kisi-kisi."

"Tidak perlu rokok, fisika sudah membunuhmu," Shiota Nagisa ikut nimbrung. Makhluk biru tersebut muncul entah darimana dengan ekspresi wajah setengah wafat. Mungkin separuh jiwanya dibawa pergi oleh soal menghitung-lambda-dan-amplitudo-gambar-di-atas. "Siapa, sih, yang masukin materi fisika di ujian IPA?"

"Sudah, sudah. Janganlah mengeluh, semua ada hikmahnya, kawan-kawan...," Sugino Tomohito mendadak religius, entah efek ujian atau memang pada dasarnya ingin menjadi ustadz dimasa depan nanti. Tapi batagor di tangan kiri merusak suasana. Nampaknya lelaki tersebut baru saja dari kantin.

"Kesambet apa kamu? Jin kantin?" Kayano bertanya sinis. Sugino hanya tersenyum menenangkan juga menyilaukan dan penuh aura religius. "... Kok mendadak alim begitu?"

"Astaghfirullah... Tobat, Kayano... Tobat! Segeralah bertobat sebelum pintu tobat ditutup, nak!"

Ketiga siswa bersurai warna-warni tersebut hanya saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Saling melirik, lalu kembali ke Sugino, kemudian saling melirik lagi, dan seterusnya. Setelah repetisi empat kali, ketiganya kompak mengernyit bingung.

"Daripada lirik-lirikkan gitu, mendingan belajar kisi-kisi, kan?" ujar Kurahashi Hinano seraya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas. Di tangan kanannya ada seplastik es teh. Cairan kecoklatan tersebut disedot perlahan, kemudian, "Habis ini ujian apa, ya?"

"Sejarah," jawab Nagisa acuh tak acuh.

Gadis penyuka serangga tersebut menyemburkan likuid es teh yang ada dalam mulutnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Kanzaki, membuat gadis tersebut sedikit kecoklatan. "SUMPAAAH?! Aku kira Bahasa Inggris!"

Kayano dan Nagisa memilih untuk terkikik pelan dan mengapokkan Kurahashi dalam hati. Kanzaki lebih memilih mengelap wajahnya yang berlumuran es teh.

Sousuke Sugaya muncul di belakang gadis bersurai ikal sebahu, kemudian menepuk pundaknya perlahan. "Ya sudahlah, sekarang kita belajar bareng aja. Gimana?" usul lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut mengangguk setuju.

"Hayuuuk!"

Kurahashi memilih untuk segera mendudukkan diri di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia baru saja terkena serangan batin—perlu mengistirahatkan diri. Teman-temannya yang lain datang sesaat kemudian dengan kertas kisi-kisi di genggaman masing-masing. Secara berjamaah, mereka mendudukkan diri di lantai dan membentuk lingkaran. Yah, kalau pun bentuk tersebut masih bisa disebut sebagai 'lingkaran'. Mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'lingkaran yang dibuat orang kedinginan'. Pasalnya, dilihat dari manapun, bentuknya meliuk tidak jelas dan pepat pada Sugaya dan Kayano. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, keenam murid tersebut terfokuskan pada kertas bertuliskan kisi-kisi ujian.

"Sebentar, Takebayashi mana?" Sugaya bertanya kebingungan menyadari lelaki bermata empat tersebut absen. Kemudian ia celingukan keluar kelas melalui jendela. "Kok gak ada?"

Sugino menelan batagor yang masih dalam tahap pengunyahan dengan cepat, kemudian segera menjawab. "Di kantin. Katanya mau menyegarkan otak."

Lelaki pelukis tersebut mengangguk samar. "Padahal dia yang paling pintar diantara kita."

Kurahashi melirik kertas kisi-kisi milik Kanzaki sekilas, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Enak, ya, kelas sebelah. Ada si Karma sama Okuda. Kelas _super power_ , tuh!" gadis bermanik hijau terang tersebut mendengus sebal.

"Kelas sebelah lagi juga ada si Nakamura!" Kanzaki ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Seonggok kertas kisi-kisi diremas perlahan sebagai pelampiasan.

"Nah, kita _mah_ apa?"

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Keenam murid dengan surai beraneka ragam warna tersebut merenungkan perkataan lelaki paling pendek dalam lingkaran mereka. Entah mengapa sebaris kalimat tersebut benar-benar menohok sanubari.

"Sudah, kawan-kawan... Mari kita membahas kisi-kisi. Nanti kalau sudah bel masuk, baru nyesel," ucap Sugino memecah keheningan. Seluruhnya lagi-lagi angguk-angguk setuju dengan pernyataan lelaki yang mendadak alim tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Jawaban kisi-kisi nomor 35 ini apa, ya?"

"Oh, iya! Aku juga mau nanya nomor yang itu!"

"Aku juga! Kemarin aku nyari di internet gak ada jawabannya."

"Jadi, kawan-kawan... Jawaban kisi-kisi nomor 35 apa?"

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Hening. Hanya suara detik jam yang merajai dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"... Yasudah, jawab pakai menghitung kancing saja."

Setidaknya mereka tidak mengandalkan coretan materi di tangan. Atau kerepekan di laci meja. Atau kemampuan teman satu ruangan yang mendadak tuli. Setidaknya mereka mencoba peruntungan. Juga pencerahan dari Yang Maha Esa. Amin.

 **[Udah. Gitu aja.]**

 **A/N:**

Authornya lagi baper ujian. Doakan yang terbaik buat hasilnya. Juga semoga otak author kuat menerima serangan bertubi-tubi. Sampai sekarang masih mepertanyakan alasan lama ujian dari tanggal 15 sampai 29 Mei. Hiks.

 _ **Mind to Review? :"))**_

 **Omake:** _(edit)_

"Ingat, ya! Nomor 35 dijawab pakai menghitung kancing, kawan-kawan!" Sugino mewanti-wanti. "Biar lebih _afdhol_ , baca _bismillah_. Lebih mujarab lagi kalau capcipcup pakai bacaan _ta'awudh_."

"Okesip!"

Takebayashi mengangkat alis kebingungan melihat rekan sejawatnya yang saling mengangkat ibu jari dari bangku masing-masing. Rasanya ia hanya meninggalkan kelas selama waktu istirahat. Tapi, mengapa ia tertinggal _hot news_ begini?

"Kalian ini bicara apa, sih," celetuk sang mata empat ditengah riuhnya kelas. "Nomor 35, kan, essay."

Seketika, semuanya terkena serangan jantung.


End file.
